1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hinge including an intermediate part for quick connection between a door and a frame of a furniture body, a hinge casing insertable into a bore in the door and a mounting body fastenable to the frame and carrying a hinge arm by means of the intermediate part, the hinge arm and the intermediate part being held by a screw and the hinge arm being connected with the hinge casing by means of a hinge axle or by means of hinge axles and hinge links.
Furniture hinges of this kind are used with furniture bodies which have side walls that are so thin that they cannot carry the load of the door and that, hence, include a separate frame carrying the door.
2. Summary of the Invention
It is the object of the invention to provide a hinge of this kind in which the hinge arm with the intermediate part can be quickly positioned on the mounting body and easily fastened thereto, when final mounting operations are carried out.
According to the invention, this is achieved by adapting the intermediate part to engage in grooves in the mounting body and by clamping holding projections of the mounting body between the hinge arm and the intermediate part by means of the screw.
The advantage that the holding projections of the mounting body are clamped between the hinge arm and the intermediate part has the effect that the holding projections are not exposed to loads, such as is the case with prior art hinges in which the intermediate part is by means of a screw pressed away from the bottom of the mounting body towards the holding projections. Furthermore, prior art hinges require a screw for holding the intermediate part at the mounting body and a second screw for holding the hinge arm at the intermediate flange.
An advantageous embodiment of the invention provides that a spring is arranged between the intermediate part and the hinge arm. The spring is advantageously a pressure spring extending around the screw. The advantage of the spring is that the intermediate part and the hinge arm are spaced from each other before being mounted so that this unit can easily be placed on the mounting body.
A further embodiment of the invention provides that the holding projections of the mounting body are clamped between noses or flanges of the intermediate part and the side flanges or walls of the hinge arm which has a shaped U-profile.